One or more applications on mobile device may occasionally wish make a network/data connection with a network element in some cases. Such a network connection may include a virtual private network (VPN), where a VPN is a private communications network used to communicate confidentially over a publicly accessible network. VPN message traffic can be carried over a public network infrastructure (e.g. the Internet) on top of standard protocols. VPNs are used, for example, to enable employees to connect securely to a corporate network. In other cases the network connection may be a connection to a WiFi network over a WiFi interface.
Standard routing rules for network connectivity may not be suitable for VPN connections since various network interfaces are incompatible with VPN connectivity. For example, certain cellular networks include non-Internet protocol (IP) interfaces. In other situations, a network interface may be virtual and not usable for VPN connections.
Further, interfaces may not be permanent for mobile connectivity. In particular, an interface may be added or become unavailable periodically. VPNs connected to interfaces that go down are affected. Also, a new interface may be better for a VPN than a currently used interface.